M.A.D
:"This was a G.R.E.A.T Success! Yiheheee!" :—Groove On Fight M.A.D (full name being Max Ax Dax) is a character who appears in Groove On Fight. M.A.D. was voiced by Takumi Kawai. About M.A.D Renowned for being brilliant, M.A.D is a lonely and mysterious man for whom the only thing of importance is science and all of his actions leads to make experiments and research. He used to work for the Gartheimer family. Paticipation Details Solis, who came to the future to protect the Goketsuji family, due to a faliure in her time machine, crashed in a place near of M.A.D.'s laboratory. M.A.D. saw the machine and intrigued he approached. A girl dressed in some kind of police costume came out from the machine. M.A.D told to the girl that her machine had a very interesting appearence and that he would like to take a closer look to it. Solis intuited that M.A.D. had knowledge about mechanic and scinece and asked him if he coul help her to reppair the machine. Excited for having the opportunity to work with unknow science, M.A.D offered lodging to Solis while he worked on fixing the time machine. Days After Solis managed to get in touch with the Goketsuji twins. Eventually, the invitation for the Goketsuji tournament arrived to M.A.D.'s laboratory, among the rules it said that only teams of two fighters are allowed to participate. Solis asked M.A.D. if he would be interested in participate with her. M.A.D. thought that the tournament was perfect to get many experimental subjects, so he accepted to team up with Solis. Special Moves * Max Megahorn - M.A.D shouts something into a bullhorn that launches a speech balloon with various patterns on it. Depending on what is displayed in the balloon, it will have a different effect on the opponent if it successfully hits (i.e. Cause opponent to stumble, disable jumps, ect.). * Max Servant - M.A.D calls a leech out of the ground to latch on and attack the opponent. Depending on the direction pressed when executing the move, the leech will pop out from a different spot. * Max Sparkler - M.A.D unleashes a spring-loaded fist surrounded in electricity. It can also be done while dashing. * Max Ray Gun - M.A.D will pull out a ray gun and shoot it at an angle at the opponent, depending on the button pressed. This move can only be executed when knocked down, but before getting up. * Max Drill - M.A.D rockets high into the air and drops down with a giant drill onto his opponent for damage. * Max Net - M.A.D swings a giant net over the opponent that will make them disappear and fall in from the top of the screen for damage. * Max Combo Original - A three-part chain command combo where M.A.D attacks with a few of his inventions, such as a drill, and a ray gun. * Iron Press - M.A.D's Unblockable attack. He forms a giant iron out of his mechanical coat's arms and slams it into the enemy, ironing them on the ground. * Maximum Service - M.A.D unleashes several leeches out of the arms of his coat to attack and bite the opponent all at once. Quotes *"You are the worst guinea pig I ever had. The worst!" *"Pal, Could it be your brain is not that bad?" *"Ung, Today's Experiment was a G.R.E.A.T Success, Gi, he, he, he" *"Yeeeeeeah!!! My Conclusion, I win" Music theme * M.A.D - Groove On Fight Relative Characters *Solis R8000 *Rudolph Gartheimer Sprites Artwork Image:Groove on Fight - 070.PNG Image:Groove on Fight - 015.PNG Image:Groove on Fight - 071.gif|Concept art for M.A.D Image:Groove on Fight - 072.gif|Concept art for M.A.D Image:Groove on Fight - 073.gif|Concept art for M.A.D Image:Groove on Fight - 074.gif Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Groove On Fight characters